fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Atlantis Mall
It was supposed to be a normal shopping day,until the Neverseen are keeping everyone in the mall hostage.What sill our heroes do!Find out in this Roleplay! Roleplay ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith trudged through the loud mall.Her sister had dragged her here in search of some random fashion accessory.She walked over the the fountain and sat there,trying not to die of boredom. CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked around the mall grouchyly. Biana has dragged Adrelle and her here to look for dresses to wear to the dance. CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wanders around, in need of something to do. He gets the idea maybe he should get something cool to wear to the dance, so heads over to that section of the mall. '''DAZEL STANNER: Dazzal walked through the mall happily the mall was her favorite place. As she walked around she was lost in her own little world and dint see the girl in front of her. Oh im sorry she apologized polity to the girl. KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''“do we really have to go to the mall?” Kara asked, trying to delay entering the huge store. “Yes, we do,” said Maya. “I need clothes, and you need a dress!” '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith checked her watch.They were supposed to be out 2 hours ago.She sighs and walks over to the dress area.''Might as well get something to wear to the dance. ''She flipped through the dressed,mentally dissing each one.''Too short.Too sparkly.Too bright.''Thats when the girl apologized to her.She looked up in suprsie."No problem.Im Lilith,by the way '''DAZEL STANNER: Im Dazel she said flashing her bright smile. She flipped through the racks of dresse and pulled out a short blue sparkly one. What do you thik she to Lilith to sparkly? ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle was seriously bored. She, Calla, Sophie and her mom filed though dress after dress. Three out of the four people bored. LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith made a face."How about black?And maybe it should go ''past ''my knees.Im wearing combat boots during the dance." '''DAZEL STANNER:: "Combat boots?!?! Swettey this is a dance not boot camp. And come on youll look sooo good in short dresses try it on for me plzzz." LILITH PELLAWON: '''She sighed."Ill wear a short one,but it has to be black.As for my combat boots,Ill wear my Black leather designer boots that I hate" She gave Dazzel the side-eye."By the way,what are you wearing to the dance?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He put on a hat that he thought was snazzy, but wondered if it was too classy...was this the right color for him? Ugh, he was hopeless. He spotted Ardelle and Calla and waved over to them. "Hey girls!" KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara called out, “Maya! You’ve been in that change room for goodness knows how long! Get out of there!” “Give me five more minutes!” Maya called back. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla thought she fell asleep. At least, that was the only reason for Ardelle to wake her up frantically saying that Biana would have her head if she was caught. When they walked into the store, ACalla spotted Kara, “Kara! Hey!” '''DAZEL STANNER: No no no i will not let you wear black she said and sighed you to pretty for black and anywise purple is the new black so wear purple it will look amazing on you. And no boots , heels or flats. Oh i find something to wear. LILITH PELLAWON: 'Lilith sighed.This was better then bright pink."Fine purple it is.Boots are classy anyways.How can anyone wear ''Heels ''or ''flats" KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara sported Calla and sighed with relief. “Calla!” she said, walking over. “Please save me. I don’t want to be here. I was brought here against my will! An unjustified act!” '''DAZZEL STANNER: Oh come on how about wedged boots and go try on this dress i want to see how it look on you. Trust me people manage with heels just look at me CALLA FOSTER: '“We are in the same position Kara, Biana forced me Ardelle aNd my mom into coming shopping for dresses for the dance! We have a voice, she took away our rights!” '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith sighed."Fine ill try the dress.Wedged boots are okay,but manageable.But I still want to wear black boots.Wedged ot not." She went into the dressing room and came back."What do you think" KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara nodded. “An act of violence! We must have our voices heard!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked over to Kara and Calla, seeing their strange emotions written clearly on their faces. "Am I the only one who wasn't forced to come here against my will?" '''DAZZEL STANNER: ' Omg Lilith it looks so good on you im making you get it. And im doing your hair for the dance. Omg i cant get over it you look AMAZING. I love it eeeyyyy . Lets go show it to the others see what they think! '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla turned to Caradoc, “Caradoc! Thank the gods you’re here! Quick, go distract Biana while I get me, Kara and Ardelle out of here!” Beifre he could protest, Calla pushed him towards Biana. LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith stared at Dazzel."What?!" KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Don’t worry, we’ll come back for you!” Kara called as she, Ardelle, and Calla made their grand escape. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked over to try to start a conversation. "So, you're Ardelle's mom, right?" he asked Biana. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla watched Biana and Caradoc converse. Biana smiled, “Yes, that’s me. But I prefer to go by Biana more them Ardelle’s mom. You asked her to the dance, right Caradoc?” '''DAZEL STANNER: I said you look amazing come here she draged Lilith over to where a bunch of elfs were standing. Exuse me she said to a girls standing there excuse me can i ask you something? CARADOC KWELV: '"Uh, yeah, that's me!" Caradoc said, reddening in the face a bit. At least she knew him. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith started to say "Are you-" At that moment,20 people in black cloaks jumped through the skylight."EVERYONE FREEZE!STAY WHERE YOU ARE.WE ARE THE NEVERSEEN.DONT MOVE." They said. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Well why didn’t you tell me you were going to ask her earlier. I could have bought her dress so much earlier and there would some nice things. But good job, Ardelle speaks a lot about you, you know.” Biana told him. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He smiled. "I'm honored," he said. "Your daughter is really cool, you know. Something special. '''DAZZEL STANNER: Dazzel froze.. what going on where is security when u need them she whispered to Lilith as she clushed her arm in fright. And whats with there flashy entrance. MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya happened to walk in at that moment of the conversation. She clapped her hands. “Aw, that’s so sweet, Caradoc! Wait till Ardelle hears you said that!” ILITH PELLAWON: 'She glared at dazzel "Forget that! Now I have to fight bad guys in a ''dress." DAZEL STANNER: Dont be such a baby i could do it in a minuet she said. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He was as red as a tomato at Maya's comment. He didn't know others were listening. '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla turned to Ardelle to look at her reaction, she was red, really, really, red. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked at Ardelle...this was awkward. He didn't know what to do, so he just but his lip and waited to see what would happen next. Category:Roleplay Page